When You Were Gone
by Catnip
Summary: My First Reboot fic, it focuses on Bob and Dot, reda my note before you read the rest of the fic


Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own ReBoot. Thank you.

Author's Note: Ok I havent seen season 3 at all, and I regret that, but I don't have cable.What I know I've learned from the ReBoot website at www.mainframe.ca/, and from the fanfics I have read. I have caught on some of the main plot but not all. Any way on with the fic. I'm just makeing this up as it comes to me. 

When You Were Gone

by Catnip

Dot sat in the diner, during after hours only with her usual cup of java and pleanty of paper work, but even with all this her mind still drifted.She rememberd when Bob was sent into the web and left there to delete. She remebered what he looked like when he left and how she felt when he left. A peice of her heart had been taken. She then gave Glitch to Enzo without trying to cry, but that night she cried herself to sleep. The only person who she could ever love more than her brother had been taken from her. She and Bob had a rocky and slightly odd relationship, but none the less she fell in love with him, and right now she didn't care if Bob found another sprite, but she just wanted to tell him that she loved him. Then she remebered how Enzo left, but at least he had AndrAIa and Frisket, and at least he came back to her, and not surpriseingly he came back in love. Dot wasn't the least bit surprised when Enzo told her that he and AndrAIa had a deep romantic relationship. Dot had cried so many nights because she wished that Bob was there to hold her, but he wasn't.

Bob continued to stare out of the window on the Saucy Mare's ship. He was finally going back to the only place he could really call home, Mainframe. He imagined himself walking off the ship to be greeted by Dot, he imagined about Dot all the time now. He coud'nt help but just wonder about her, its what keepedhim going this past hours. From what Enzo or Matrix had told him Dot was doing fine for the most part, but she seemed very un happy, and slightly depressed, he obveously had no idea of the stress Dot had really put herself through. But Bob knew in his heart that when he got back to Mainframe he would help and cosoul Dot throught whatever she had gone through. He knew it must have been hard looseing both your friend and your brother. It had been hard for Bob just to except the fact that he would probably neversee his home again, it tore Bob apart when he was shot into the web as he looked down at Dot for a split second and saw the look on her face, it made him confident that Dot was really in love with him, since she had almost spilled awile before then.He also felt bad, because he pretty much knew that she had feelings for him, but she didn't know how he felt. Still every minute seemed like torture to him he was so close to seeing her again and after he returned to her he swore that nothing would keep them apart. 

Dot had fallen asleep on the counter anyone who could have looked at her could tell that she had been crying, butof course no one was there, if any one had been they might have taken her home, but of course by now all the sprites, bionomes, and other residents of Mainframe had gone to their homes and started regenerating. A few minutes later Dot woke up simply because sleep decided to evacuate her, but as she woke up she saw someone walking toward her. At first she couldn't look directly at it because it blinded her. The figure seemed to reflect every beam of light in the room. You would think that as the figure came closer that the light would get brighter, but it didn't, infact it got dimmer. Dot focused her eyes on the figure and saw that it was a man. He had blue skin, and perfect silicon colored hair. His hair reminded her of Bob, but this man's hair was longer, and look rather stringy. She could also see that he was wearing silver armor on his body, thats why he seemed to shine. Dot thought of the words to say to him, but they came to him first

"Hello Dot" he said. Dot smiled and knew excactly what to say in return

"Hi Bob"

Dot sat up and held out her arms, as Bob took her and embraced her. If the system could have ever stopped for two sprites to find love it happened then. The moment Bob wrapped his arms around Dot two tears ran down her face.

"I love you Dot, and I regret that I didn't say it sooner every cycle that I've spent away from you." he said tightening his hold on her.

"Me too Bob" she said fighting back a sob "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"Yes I do, I felt the same way every nano of every cycle" he said

They stayed that way for quite a few more nanos. Bob relectantly let go of his grip on Dot's body, and she was getting sweaty any way so they figured they'd better stop. Bob then reached his hand forward and brushed away the tears on Dot's face with his thumb, then circled his fingers under her chin and pulled her face close to his. Dot sighed deeply as she felt Bob's lips gently kissing her closed eyes. She felt as if she could let herself go and fall into Bob's arms and sleep forever. Before they knew it their lips had come together and united in pure passion, they held together for at least a minute until Bob knew that if he didn't get air he would die. As he pulled back he felt Dot's body fall against his own.

"User if that wore her out, I'd hate to see how'd she react if we.....nevermind" he thought to himself

Bob decided that it would be best to go to take Dot to the Principal Office, since it was closer than his or Dot's apartment, if he even had one any more. As he entered the old buliding a flood of memories came to his mind, all his and Dot's arguments, the way Enzo alway's looked up to him, the way Frisket grolwed at him all the time, and of course Phong, the wise old sprite who he had a great deal of respect for, but now he decide to only concern himself with finding Dot a place to sleep. He carried her down the halls and found an empty room with a bed. Bob gently laid her on the bed and tucked her in, then he kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave the room. 

"Bob.." a soft voice spoke

"Dot, I thought you were sleeping" he said

"I was,until you kissed me. Can we talk?" she asked

"Sure, that's fine with me" he said

"What happened after you were shot into the web?" she asked sitting up

"Well I was found by a group of web riders, I stayed with them for quite a while until Matrix and the others were able to find me, then afterwards to open a portale to Mainframe Glitch and I merged. So I'm still Bob, but Glitch just sorta bunks in the same body with me." he said

"Waoh, I always wondered what you were going through, but I really had no idea of imaging it." she said

"I know what you mean. You wouldn't belive how scared I was when I left Mainframe. It was horrifying in a way." he said

"How?''

"Excepting the fact that I might have never seen you again, I'm mean even right now I can't belive that I'm actually here, with you. When I closed my eyes at night I always saw you. At first the imgae was pretty clear, but over time I forgot exactly what you looked like, but one night all my emotion all the feeling I had built up for about 10 hours just came out, and for the first time in a long time I closed my eyes and I saw you perfectly just like you are now." he said

"You did, because just around that same time I guess, I flipped to. One day I remeber that I was here at the PO and I was working, and I looked at the picture of you that I have on my desk and I just statred thinking, but after just a few minutes I had a total break down and I just suddenly saw your face when I closed my eyes, and you looked so diffrent than you had then, and for a nano it sacared me, but I knew it was you. I didn't really feel any better but I had a newer sense of hope that I would see you again. I knew there was the chance that I never would see you again and you were gone for good, but I didn't think about it, and I decided that you were going to come back or I would find a way to bring you back, or I would delete trying." she said

"Thankyou, I don't think I could have ever gotten back here if you had'nt had hope." he said

"Me too" 

"Can I kiss you again Dot?" Bob asked slightly stuttering

"I'd like that." she said 

"Just uh don't faint this time" he added

Dot smiled as there lips touched. This time Bob thought he was going to pass out. There emabrace became more passionate as Dot wrapped her arms around Bob's neck, and gentlly stroked a few loose strands of his messy hair. Bob smiled to himself and decided to soak in the moment and truly accept it. Accept the fact that he was here with the sprite that he loved more than his own life. That moment a feeling came over him, a feeling that made him confident that he would spnd the rest of his digital life with the beautiful green girl in his arms. Finally it occured to him that he was home. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Well I'm done. I've taken pain, I've taken passion, added in a pinch of humor and put in a dash of fluffy sugar, mixed it together and popped it in the oven at 335 degrees ferenheit(I hope I spelled that right) and I came out with this story, I hope you all like it. If you feel compelled to do so leave a review, I'd preffer if you did do that, but if you don't want to thats fine with me, but thank you for reading anyway. 

-Catnip 

. 


End file.
